Final Fronteer
by Lady Merlin
Summary: this is about daine and numair in the future. way in the future. they are exploring space. daine may seem like a mary sue, but she isn't. not at all. yea. R&R is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about my favorite couple, Daine and Numair. Let's just say that it is in the future, when space exploration is important. Very important. My ideas may by kinda sorta far fetched, but work with me.

Do I really have to degrade myself and say this? Okay, fine. I don't own anyone, except, I wanna own Numair, but, either way, on with the story.

"Hullo, I am Veralidaine Sarrasri. I was born and brought up in San Diego. I am an orphan, my mother is dead. I never knew my father. I entered Harvard on scholarship. I excelled and now am a master of science, physics and biology. I also have a P.H.D. in mathematics and languages. I speak Spanish, German, French, and English. I have basic training as a doctor. I have done first hand research in animal behavior which I know is extremely important to space studies. I am a robotics programmer. I am able to co-operate with teams and I am not a racist, seeing as I am not pure-blooded either. I wish to work in NASA because it has always been a dream of mine to step on land which has not been touched. I want to be places which man has not even caught glimpse of. People tell me to go to a foreign country, but it is not the same. I worked, with the dream of joining a space agency. This is the best. Nobody doesn't know of it, but that isn't what I want. I want to know. I want an alternative source where we can live when life as we know it comes to an end. It is true that I wanna see the stars." A young girl said. You would think that she was one of those peppy cheerleaders in the field, but she was actually sitting in front of the head of NASA. She was a very intelligent orphan girl. She was applied for a job there, and she was at the final frontier. Her interview. She had passed all the exams and tests that had been flung at her.

The tall fair man in front of her decided her future. And thankfully, he looked impressed. "Young girl, you have just earned yourself a place in the greatest industry on earth. Congratulations." He said.

The girl's face lit up and she squealed. She hopped up and began to dance, then she stopped, remembering where she was. The man looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He looked a bit amused. He asked, "how old are you?"

"I am 17." She said.

"What? 17! How can you be so young?" he asked in horror.

"I graduated last year. I went through primary and secondary at the same time. So, I cut back 5 years of my education. If I had not, I would only have come when I was 22." She said, looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kick you out. I was just wondering how you got yourself here. Welcome. You have been promoted to the space exploration department. Another name for this is SED. You will report to me tomorrow morning at 9. Is that alright?"

"9? Why? I thought that you all wake up at 7 or 6." She asked, kind of surprised.

"We do, but aren't you a bit young to be that extreme?" he asked.

"Nope. I always wake up at 6. I live at a boarding school some few kilometers from here. It won't take me long. Sir, please don't soft treat me because of my age. I don't want it to be a crippling factor." She said.

"How do you get here?" he asked. "I'm sure you don't drive."

"Of course not! I ride a bike. I'll park it at the guard house. I made friends with the guard while coming in. I'll ask him if he'll look after it for me." She said.

The man grinned. "Welcome to NASA. I am Jonathan Conte. Call me Jon."

"Sir, don't mind it, but no way! May I call you Mr. Conte? And, don't call me Veralidaine. I don't know why my mother called me that. Call me Daine." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anyone. It isn't too long but…

Enjoy!

The next morning, she woke up at 3. She sat on her table with which she shared with two roommates. Evin Larse and Miri (uhm, what is her last name?)(Either way, let's call her Whitesail, cuz she sails in the original book, right?) Whitesail. She sat on the table and made herself some strong coffee. What she didn't know was that Evin and Miri were already up. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Evin and Miri sit down. Evin waved his hand in front of her face a few times. Then, Miri tugged a lock of her hair. This pulled her out of her trance.

"What?" she asked, a bit startled.

Evin and Miri exchanged an amused glance. "We heard you wake up and we wanted to ask if you got your job."

Daine grinned broadly. "They were impressed. I got the job on the spot. I even got promoted to the SED." Looking at their confused glances, she added, "That stands for space exploration department. He looked damn surprised. It was almost like I am the youngest member of NASA. That would really have been cool."

"That's great. We're happy for you." Said Miri, joy evident.

Daine raised an eyebrow. "We?" and Miri got it. Evin looked down with a grin. Miri blushed. Daine grinned. "Good for you. I'm sure you'll be happy." Evin reached out for Miri's hand and was gripped in return. Daine noticed this and changed the subject. "What time is it?"

Evin looked at his stylish watch and said, "5.45"

Daine jumped up and said, "I need to get dressed."

She was on the way into her room when Miri asked, "why so early?"

"Oh, he wanted me to come at 9, but I wanted to be equal. I don't want to be known as a child."

Miri shook her head and said, "Scoot!"

In her room, Daine brushed her hair and threw on a blue tank top that ended just above her belly button and dark blue hipster jeans, extra-long. She glanced at the clock and decided to put on some extras. She put on a pair of silver hoops and a watch. She laced her sneakers and grabbed her low slung satchel. She ran out of her room and dashed down the stairs. Pretty soon, she had parked her cycle and was in the main building. Fortunately, Mr. Conte had told her where to go. She jumped on the lift and reached the head's office. Upon reaching, she was a bit surprised. There was only one room there. Obviously she had to enter it. There, in a plush carpeted room, was Mr. Conte was at a mahogany desk doing some paper work.

"Oh! Hi Daine. Good morning. Slept well?" he asked cheerily.

"Yea. I was excited then I dropped off. So, Mr. Conte, where do I go?" she asked

"Go into the office behind the wall. There is a lady with red hair. She will give you further instructions."

"Sure, thanks." Daine said before running off.

How did you find it? Good? Bad? Review and R&R! I need at least 3…kay?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anyone, I wanna own Numair, but… Either way, enjoy!

She stepped into the office and looked around at her expensive surroundings and then looked at the lady in front of her. She had red hair and was absorbed in her work. Daine stepped up and went, "excuse me?"

The lady looked up and said, "oh, yea. Are you the new coffee girl? I want some heavy black with cream and no sugar."

"Ma'am, I'm not your coffee girl. I-"but before Daine could continue, the lady exploded.

"Then what are you doing here? I am not going to give any interviews or nothing. Get lost!" she yelled.

"Ma'am, I'm your new recruit." Daine continued, rather amused.

"You! You have got to be kidding. You're too young. Go home girl." She said.

"Mr. Conte sent me here. He said you would give me further instructions."

The lady looked kind of suspicious. "What is your name?"

"I'm Veralidaine Sarrasri. Everyone calls me Daine." She said.

"Oh. Then you are the new recruit. I'm sorry. I thought you are rather young. How old are you?"

"I'm 17." Daine said.

"Oh My God! You must be some sort of prodigy. If I was your mother, I would be damn proud of you."

"I wouldn't know." She said sadly. Looking at the weird expression on her face, she continued, "I never knew my father and my mother- my mother is gone."

"Oh. Oh. I'm sorry. Call me Alanna. I will supervise you. If any people harass you, come to me. The other person you can go to is George, my husband. He works here too. Here, have my ring, he'll know what to do."

Daine was surprised at Alanna's change of behavior. She was even more surprised by the kind gesture. Alanna must have seen the denial in her face. "Promise me." She said.

"Why?" Daine asked.

"Alanna said, "You'd think that we are very civilized, but you're young and pretty." Daine blushed. "There are people who will take advantage of you. They will cause you much harm. You will have a few trusted ones to look to. There are seven. Mr. Conte, Me, George Cooper, he is my husband. Then, Onua, Numair, Kel and Thayet, she is Mr. Conte's wife."

How did you like it? Review and may the power be with you…


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own no one. Dun sue me! Enjoy!

They passed rows and rows of desks on which people were busy working. Soon, they reached a desk on which a tall dark man was sitting on computer and playing games. Alanna's mouth twitched. She tapped on his shoulder. He spun around, wearing a surprised expression. Alanna pulled the headphones out of his ears. He turned of his Discman and frowned at her. Alanna said to Daine, "Don't worry about his attitude to work. He is one of the most brilliant

minds on the job. He can solve problems faster than you can think them up. He is a genius."

Numair grinned. "Who is this?" he asked

"This is our 17 year old employee. She is on the same level as you. I bet you two are going to drive each other crazy over competition." Alanna grinned. "I can imagine it. These next few days are going to be fun." Numair grinned.

"That is what they all think. There is no way anyone can beat me. Especially not a teenager." Daine frowned indignantly. "I'm Daine and I bet I can." Numair said, "bet's on."

Alanna smiled. "good, now Daine we have to go." She led Daine through rows of desks again. "What do you think of him?"

"He's okay. He is kinda childish. He really doesn't look like a scientist." Daine said.

Alanna nodded understandingly. "I know. He is a bit childish. Just stick with us and we'll make sure you make it through the day." She stopped in front of another desk. On it was a man who was drawing something. "Daine, this is George, my husband. George, Daine."

The man mock-saluted and grinned cheekily. 'I'm at cher service. How can I help?"

"George, this is our new prodigy employee. I want you to help her out of tight spots. Can you manage?" George looked hurt, then nodded. "Daine, ignore his behavior. He is our design engineer. He can get you out of a maze in a split second. He was a thief until I met him. Then I put his talents to good use. He's still sorta sneaky. But his heart is really warm. He will help in any sort of problem." George grinned. Daine grinned back.

Then she was dragged through yet another bunch of desks. When it came to a stop, Daine found herself standing in front of a handsome yet alert looking young woman. 'this is Onua. She is your fellow biologist. She will also help you out of tight spots. People are sorta scared of her because of the way animals behave around her." Onua grinned at this.

"how old are you?" she asked

Daine rolled her eyes teasingly. "You know, you are the 3rd person who has asked me that in the past 11 hours. I'm 17."

Onua gaped. Daine laughed and Alanna grinned. "Never mind that." She said. "Welcome to NASA."

Just next to her was another desk (A/N no duh!) There was another woman. She had black eyes and a long slender face. Her skin was fair and creamy, like milk. She had a strong arched nose, but it suited her well. Her hair was long and black. It was braided. "Who is this?" she asked in a voice that seemed it would come out of someone like her.

"This is our child prodigy. She had, uhm, I don't know how many qualifications. SO, help her if you can. She is only 17." The lady gasped.

"I am Daine." She said. "hullo."

"Hi. Call me Thayet. I'll help you when you need help." She said. "Bye!"

"Bye." Daine said.

She was dragged through another row of desks and began to think that she had seen that place before. Soon, she saw another girl, who looked about her age. "Hi. I'm Kel." She said. Daine sensed that she had a vivacious personality.

"I'm Daine."

"How old are you?"

"Oh. I am 17."

"aww, she is younger than me." She seemed to be telling Alanna. "I'm 18. Never mind. I know what your experiencing right now. I was the youngest in NASA. Now I'm second youngest. You are the youngest. Cool. Welcome to NASA." She said in a breath. Daine thought that it was kind of weird that Kel was so outgoing, but she accepted it. She felt happy that she could have a companion of age. It would make it easier to talk to her. Now Alanna led her to another desk and she dumped her satchel.

Kel might be kinda sorta OOC but, I want her to be like that. I will make tha next chappie very short but I will have interesting developments… hehe. Goddess Bless. BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I know I don't own anyone and you know it, so dun sue me. This chappie is damn short, but never mind…You'll like it. I hope.

'Ok, the coffee machine is over there and the nearest person is Numair." Alanna said.

'Where is her?" she asked.

"Right next door. So if you need any help, go to him. you are in the same departments. Both of you are trainer astronauts, those who are going to build a station near Pluto.' Daine gasped and felt faint. "What? What were you expecting?"

"I was thinking more like technical stuff." Daine said, still giddy.

"Nah! You are too intelligent for that stuff. You are scientist material.' Alanna said, enjoying her shock.

"I'm dead. I'm dead. How do you become an astronaut?" she asked.

Alanna laughed. "You'll learn. Numair will help. He really will. Now I've gotta go. Bye. Call me if you need, my number is on the list there. Bye." She said as she walked away.

Numair leaned over and observed her. She didn't seem to notice. He saw her as she really was. She wore no make up. She didn't hide her inner shine. Her skin had a creamy complexion and her eyes were extravagantly veiled in black lashes. Her rich hazel and chestnut hair tumbled over her shoulders as she leant over her work in deep concentration. Her body was slim and looked flexible. Her waist was slender and her chest was small. He gazed at her and plopped back into his own chair. He still had her picture in his mind. It was crazing him. He asked himself, _what is wrong with me? I do not like a teenager. It is wrong. She is new, how can I like her? Never mind._

Just then she leant over and had a look at him. He seemed absorbed in staring at his screen. He had long black hair which curled over his shoulders. It was tied into a horse tail. He had long black lashes and deep black eyes. His eyes were endless and warm. They were full of emotion. He had a strong build. He must have been at least 6.9 feet tall. His chest was broad and his waist was strong. She fell back into her own chair. _Oh my friggin hell, I have a crush on my colleague. Why me?_ She asked herself._ Never mind. _

Like it? Or not? Tell me by reviewing! Go Go Go! It is only a small push of a friggin button! Bloody Hell! Nyway, hope you liked it. If you have any ideas, tell me. I have a writers block! Argaaaarrr! Watch out for the writers block!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anyone! Don't sue me! Buzz off! Enjoy the story…

Later on that night, in her bed, Daine's mind kept flashing images of Numair at her. "Dagnamit! What the hell! Why do I have a crush on my colleague! Why me? I am going to drive myself up a wall if I keep thinking like this!" Just then Miri came in.

"Can I help you?" she asked, startling Daine.

"Oh Miri! I am going to die. I have been placed as an astronaut. One of my partner astronauts in so hot. He is sweet and smart. He has long black hair and black eyes and is 6.9! I just wa- I really think I like him! I don't know what to do! I haven't even met him for a day and I- urguuuuhhh!" she sighed in frustration.

Miri nodded sympathetically. "I understand. When I first met Evin, I was shy to death. Then, I began to know him. When he sees you as a friend, if your feelings continue, you might want to tell him then. I know, it is hard. Plus, what is this nonsense about astronauts?" she asked.

"What astronauts?" asked a new voice. Both girls looked towards it. It was Evin (no duh!) Evin grinned and walked towards them. Miri had told Daine that his swaggering walk was one of the reasons that she liked him. He sat down on Daine's bed. "Daine, I heard about your troubles. Listen, it is a first day thing. I care for you like a sister. I want you to know something about guys, seeing as I am one too. There are two types of guys. One is the type that is sort of bossy. The other is like nice and gentle. The first type is generally a chic magnet." When Daine and Miri stared at him, he said, "What! That is general guy terms. Now hear me out. The second type makes the girl like she is really valued and wanted. Both are equal, the names are like the maximum. It means that there is more of the punk-ishness than sweetness and more sweetness in the second type. It means that you have to choose the guy that you feel at home with. If you want a good looking person, you will probably have to deal with attitude problems. The sweet guy will have a lack of confidence and will be a social outcast. What is this Numair person like?"

"Well, he is sweet and funny. He is also super cute." Evin raised an eyebrow. Daine shrugged. Miri laughed.

"Well, then, make him your friend. Then tell him about your feelings. See his opinions. That is if you manage to get along. It will work out best that way. Now, what is this astronaut thing?"

Both of them focused on Daine. "Uhm, I talked to my superior and she told me that I was too intelligent to be doing technical stuff. Then she gave me a seat next to Numair, saying that I would be going to Pluto to build a space station. I have to go." She said, looking down. "I'm scared."

Evin said, "You can tell him in space. If it meant anything to him, he will remember, if not, he will forget. In sole isolation. Imagine, the first person to have a date in space. Wow." Miri smiled.

"He's right you know, I mean, less than 1 of the world has even been to the moon. Just think, a romance on the moon. It will be awesome."

Daine grinned. "Thanks guys. Thanks for being there." She said as she hugged them. Then they all returned to their respective beds and fell asleep.

Liked it? Come and tell me with a review. Okay?


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anyone…I can't bother to thank all the reviewers, but know that I apprieciate all of your small efforts and I can't make it through the day without reading them. You make me smile. Thanks. Anyway, enjoy!

The next morning, Daine wore her old faded jeans and a black tank top. She slung on a denim jacket and laced up her shoes. She rode in the rain and reached the main building. There, she was about to go in when she saw Numair get out of a posh black limo. Behind him, she saw a slender fair hand wave goodbye. Numair smiled politely and kissed that hand. To Daine, this was a gesture of affection. She controlled a sob and the lump in her throat ached.

She rushed in and sat in her swivel chair. She slung down her satchel and took a small locket out of it. She opened it and looked at a picture of her mother. "Ma, what do I do? I am lost!" she whispered and held the locket to her heart.

Numair looked at her over the wall and was distressed to see tears rolling down her cheeks. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She said shortly.

"Come on, you can tell." He wheedled.

"The person whom I liked dumped me. He left like that for another woman." She lied.

"I'm sure that it is his downfall and whose picture is that?"

"It is my mother's."

"Where is she?"

"She's gone."

"Oh. I'm sorry. And your father?"

"I never knew him."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Well, how did you get into Harvard?"

"Scholarship."

"Oh. Wow! They rarely give any scholarships! You must be damn good. Come on. I'm sure you'll get over him. Don't worry. I'll take you to your first lessons."

"Okay. Thanks. Now, do you like roller coasters?"

"Yea. I love them! I have been on every single one!" she said, a bit more enthusiastic.

"Good. I hate them. Blasted machines. Now in the next training session, we will be in a small box sort of thing. And, we'll get spun around at half the speed of light. Urguuuuhhh. They make me feel nauseous. Anyway-"

"How old are you?" Daine interrupted.

"Pardon me?" asked Numair, surprised.

"How old are you?" Daine repeated.

"Oh. I am 20. Why?"

"Just asking. So, where were you born?"

"I was born in New York. I stayed there until I was 10."

"Then where did you go?" she asked.

"I-I ran away from home." Looking at her face, he knew her next question. "My father wanted me to become a doctor and I was already considered a prodigy. The IQ tests proved that I would be better off in Science departments, but my father 'didn't believe' in IQ, so he sent me to a Doctors school. There, I ran away and went to Harvard. I went by scholarship, and then I came to NASA. Jon saw my records and took me in. After a year, I was able to buy a small apartment and made a proper living. That was when I was 19." He ended off on a sad note.

Daine felt sad for him. She didn't know if she would have ever left her family. Numair asked, "What about you?"

"I was ten and I had gone to my best friend's house. I slept over and the next morning, I went home and-and I found the house was lighted as if it was night. I went in not suspecting anything. Inside, in the kitchen, I found my mother's body. There were stab wounds all over her and my grandpa's body was in the yard. The vultures were already flocking around him. I called 911 and I told them. They didn't believe me. I called and ambulance. They came, and they police followed them. Then they apologized to me and told me to go and stay at my friends place for a while, but I knew what was going on. I told them that I wanted to see their bodies for the last time. They banned me from their funeral. My father was some rich guy and he never came back because my mother never gave him her name. My mother's side is all gone." She said, choking a sob. Numair slung his arm over her shoulder and held her hand.

"Never mind. If you need help, a place to go, a shoulder to cry on, come to me. I'll give you my number. If its girl stuff, Onua, Thayet and Alanna will always be there. Especially Alanna. She has a similar story to tell. Now, go in there and show off your age. I'm sure at least 3 people will ask you for coffee. Is it a bet?"

Daine grinned and said, "You got it." Numair smiled inwardly. He had won her trust.

Nice? Bad? Tell me!


	8. Chapter 8

I own anyone, so don't sue me! Keep on reading! Okay, for the next few chapters, some of the characters may seem a bit OOC, so bear with me

Three months later…

"Mr. Conte, did you call?" Daine asked in his office.

"Yes. Wait for Numair and Alanna to come. I have important stuff to talk to you about." He said pleasantly.

"Yes." Daine said as Numair burst into the room, panting.

When Jon stared at him questioningly, he said, "I was in the spinner. I hate it. I'm so dizzy." Mr. Conte grinned and for a moment, Daine saw the lines of worry fade into a boyish grin before they reappeared. Daine longed to ask him what was worrying him and why he was so tense. Alanna came in with a grin.

"Jon, the ship has been built."

When Daine and Numair looked at him questioningly, he sighed. "Alanna, stay here. Listen, we have got weird reports from our satellites. The weather maps show that there is 23 of oxygen in Pluto's atmosphere. It is hard to believe, but yes. There is water and oxygen on Pluto. The other sun provides enough sunlight for-"

Daine collapsed in a chair. Alanna grinned and gave her a cup of water. "Thanks. Mr. Conte, do you know what this means? Life does exist. Life as we know it will be revolutionized. If, if there are aliens, we need to make a pact with them. We need intergalactic allies. If it exists on Pluto, it can exist anywhere. They are probably more advanced than us. If they refuse our pact, we're screwed hard." She was now pacing. "We're in deep shit. If we mess up there, we will probably not last a day against anyone. Now, the threat is so wide. We can go under attack from anyone in the entire-entire-thingy! We need allies in space who can help our battles. We should send some good politicians."

Jon was grinning at Numair and Alanna was scowling in disapproval at both of them. "Daine, calm down. You just planned enough for the next 10 generations of humans. We thought about that, and we have sensed life there already. A-"

At this, Alanna fainted straight out. She landed with a thump on the floor. Numair looked pale. Daine grasped a door frame. Jon said, "Believe me?" Numair was placing Alanna on a couch when he heard. Numair and Daine glared at Jon and crowded around his table. "Are you lying?". Jon looked sort of psyched. "No seriously. Look at these reports." He handed a pile of reports to Numair and he split them with Daine. They looked through them and Daine gasped quicker.

"What?" Numair asked.

"Look at this. Red on detailed weather maps mean warm blooded creatures. Look at the size of red on this. It is on a scale of 0.001 mm to 10 000 000 miles. Red doesn't include plants. Quite obviously green represent plants. Look at the size of the green! If this was comparable to earth, it is similar to ten times the Amazonian Rainforest! Just then Alanna came to.

"What's going on? I though I heard you talking about life in space."

"We were." Jon said.

Alanna fainted again.

"Good. She's still on the couch." Numair said. Daine stared. "She isn't exactly light you know?"

"I heard that!" said Alanna in a muffled voice.

Jon said, "Aliens!" and Alanna glared. Numair and Daine burst into laughter. "What? I thought it might just work a third time! Who knows?" he said weakly. Alanna sighed.

Good? I'm coming on with a writers block so…bombard me with ideas. Yea, remember the OOC characters. Don't whine, actually, do. I need to improve!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anyone!

That evening, Daine went home a bit exhausted and tired. Miri instantly asked what was wrong. "There is life in space. Life in Space! In Space!" She mumbled to herself and Miri called Evin in. He heard her and went pale.

"Daine, what are you talking about?" he asked.

She snapped out of her phase. "I talked to my superior and, and he has evidence that they found warm blooded life forms on Pluto. There are friggin plants on Pluto! How can this be? I suggested sending over politicians so that they could make peace and intergalactic allies, but he said he had better plans. If the peace talks don't go well, earth and life as we know it is roughly screwed!"

Evin grinned. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not. My fellow colleague fainted because Mr. Conte never jokes! Never! And especially not if it a matter of life and death! Our lives depend on the politician or person he sends out there."

"Go to sleep now. Worry about it later." Miri said, concerned.

"Ok." Daine mumbled sleepily.

She fell asleep and Miri and Evin conferred in silence about the advancement of the situation.

The next morning, Daine dressed in a strapless half black top and dark blue hipster jeans. She grabbed a pair of chain earrings. She put on her denim jacket which had become a regular and rode her bike to her office building. She saw Numair step out of his car and exchange a passionate kiss with the mystery girl. She could handle it. She still felt choked, but knew he could never love her. She waited for him. He reached and waved to her. She waved back. "Morning!"

"Hey! Good morning to you too. So, still shocked 'bout yesterday?" he greeted

"Yea. I couldn't sleep. I barely ate anything. I still feel queasy. You?" she agreed

"Yea. I feel like the Earth's future is held in Jon's hands!" he said

"I know. I can't wait to see whom he sends. Lucky them!" she said enthusiastically

"I know. I can't believe it!" he muttered.

Soon they reached Jon's office. "Hey Mr. Conte, morning!" Daine asked

'I've made my decision. The astronaut's are-" they waited with bated breath. "You and Numair." Daine screeched and fainted. Numair paled and gasped. He sat down on the floor. Alanna entered and saw the scene there.

"What on earth did you do?" she asked in horror.

"What? They are just going to Pluto." Mr. Conte said casually.

Alanna gasped. "no wonder Daine fainted. You should have been more discrete! What were you trying to do? Give them heart attacks!"

Numair stood up. Their attention focused on him. "How long?"

"Huh?" Jon asked.

"How long is the trip?" Numair repeated.

"Oh. Umm, A year and half. It's not too long." Jon said as if nothing was wrong.

In Daine's head…

If I spend enough time with Numair…No. It's too mean. I can't do that. But it is my dream to go into space…What the hell. I can go. I don't have anyone to stop me! Cool! No way am I gonna skip this chance!

"Okay." Daine said. Numair and Jon jumped. They were under the impression that she was still cold out.

"Okay what?" Alanna asked, confused.

"Okay I want to go to space." Daine said. "What?" when everyone stared at her. "Look. It has been my lifelong dream to go into space. I have dreamed about it since I was a kid! I really want to go. I don't have anyone to stop me or miss me. I am not giving up this chance. I am going if-if it is the last thing I do." In this case, it was literal. She knew that they knew it and they knew that she was ready to give up her life.

"Fine, I'll go too. It's not like I haven't wanted to go or anything. I am trained. This is my job. I'm gonna go." Numair made a declaration.

Jon grinned. "Good. 'Lanna, any objections?"

Alanna rolled her eyes. "it's not like I can stop them." Daine whooped and ran out of the office. All three of them were left inside there wearing surprised expressions, when Daine came back and said, "I have to tell my room mates!" and went off again. Jon grinned.

"That girl is too enthusiastic for her own good." Jon said, and Alanna grinned.

"Reminds you of another girl, doesn't she?" Jon asked. Alanna's grin turned around. "okay, okay. Fine. So, when do you want to set the date?"

Good? Or not.. tell me! I'm not getting enough reviews!


End file.
